Terror en Atlantis City
by Dakota Boticcelli
Summary: Pensar en que ha tenido la oportunidad de elegir el camino correcto a seguir y, aun así, ha corrido a los brazos de la desgracia, deja mucho que desear de su suerte o de su alcance mental.


**Terror en Atlantis City**

**[**_Noche de infortunios… noche de suerte_**]**

**I**

En algunas ocasiones, con la ansiedad haciéndose escuchar, resonante; junto con los latidos del corazón y la respiración salvaje, es cuando nos damos cuenta que el instinto es lo más formidable y acertado que tiene inconscientemente el ser humano. Y es también la voz débil que intenta limitar nuestras estupideces. Él le hubiese pagado lo que fuera, a _quien sea,_ que le recordara subirse el interruptor de volumen de su propia melodía interna. Pensar en que ha tenido la oportunidad de elegir el camino correcto a seguir y, aun así, ha corrido a los brazos de la desgracia, deja mucho que desear de su suerte o de su alcance mental.

De todas las discotecas de la ciudad, él tuvo que escoger, fatídicamente, a la que la policía estatal haría una redada sorpresiva, escapando de verdadero milagro. De todas las noches que podría haber salido, se le ocurrió aventurarse justo cuando la estación de investigación de narcóticos de la ciudad se enteró de un apabullante cargamento de sustancias ilícitas que era manejado por este fraudulento (pero bueno para ligar) sitio nocturno. Maldita suerte. Bueno, ya no era tan arpía luego de haber podido desdibujarse de las garras de los azules y sus ruidosas e infructíferas sirenas. Ahora solo se encontraba caminando a paso rápido por un lado de la ciudad de San Francisco que no conocía, una cara mortífera y oculta, olvidada, y ya sabía por que.

El lugar era realmente espeluznante. Con sus callejuelas anchas, sus laderas ocultas y sus edificios viejos y corroídos, como un pueblo fantasma a mitad de la nada. O alguna mitad de la nada en medio de un pueblo fantasma. No, eso no tenía mucho sentido. La comisura de su labio se estiró un poco, solo un poco, por su falta de coherencia, las sonrisas de portada de revista ya no emanaban de él. Suspiró.

Estaba por poner su gruesa bota de cuero en el asfalto y cruzar la calle Atlantis City, cuando una camioneta, verdaderamente lujosa, venia directo hacia él, pero Naruto aun tenia tiempo. No sabe de donde demonios salió, solo que las luces halógenas y desconcertantes que le besaban el rostro, parecían gritarle mediante una versión grosera del código morse un quítate de en medio, idiota.

Morir era tan aplastantemente fácil. Pero era tan difícil despedirse de la vida. Para un ser humano bastaba algo tan pequeño como un maní y una tonta alergia hereditaria para dejar este mundo de forma dolorosa. Los seres humanos eran ridícula e insultantemente desechables. Hasta un humano como él lo sabía, y como no le quedaba de otra, también lo aceptaba.

Naruto no creía en un Dios generoso y entregado, pero él si confiaba firmemente en la existencia de una fuerza benévola, un Diseñador de vida, solo eso, no era un padre, ni un guía, solo un arquitecto con una labor eterna, sordo a suplicas y ciego a desgracias.

Mientras que veía lentamente como la maquina de unas cinco toneladas se dirigía hacia él, pensó ridículamente, en lo mucho que extrañaría probar su anómala (para casi todos) comida preferida, visitar la tumba de sus padres y contarle sus problemas, aquella acidez nacida de los movimientos improvisados en el subterráneo de la ciudad, también visitar el mirador chino y dejarse absorber por la niebla del entorno, o a ver rechazado a aquel hermoso espécimen, desperdiciando así lanzar su última cana al aire. Sin embargo, a pesar de que aun tenía tiempo, Naruto no se movía, solo aceptaba su destino como un verdadero idiota. Inconscientemente se dio cuenta de que nada le ataba a este mundo, nadie importante, ni un buen empleo. Su corazón se retrajo un poco.

Por eso, morir era tan fácil, solo era dejarse llevar, en cambio vivir, era condenadamente frustrante…

Hablando de eso…

"Mierda. Hoy que no traigo calzones" era tonto pensar en mudas de ropa cuando se esta apunto de dejar de existir, por decisión propia; pero no había nada que hacer, él se preocupaba por la cara de los forenses que se encargarían de recoger y engrapar sus intestinos dentro de su estomago nuevamente. Lo bueno es que ya no estaría vivo para oír los comentarios burlescos y reprobatorios, y se alegraba aun más por saber, extrañamente, que el Diseñador de vida no desechaba ninguna energía, así que si tenía suerte, podría reencarnarse en algún insecto exótico aun no descubierto y vivir una larga vida de dos semanas arrastrándose o volando. Preferiblemente la segunda opción.

Al último minuto, a unos cinco pasos de su cara anonadada, el montón de aluminio amacigado y exquisito, rodó de forma violenta hacia el centro de la vía, dejándole tiempo suficiente para salir como un suspiro de la carretera de un solo salto, no lo pensó más, su vida no era perfecta, pero él aborrecía la oscuridad y si morir significaba eso… estaba jodido, además aun había terquedad en sus ojos y esperanzas dormidas en su alma, no, aun no era hora de morir, ¿Qué estupidez había pensado hacer? Aterrizó en el suelo, utilizando como escudo las palmas de sus manos, ahora raspadas y sangrantes, en un choque atorrante y doloroso, aunque no tanto como el que sentiría de haber sido arrollado, si es que después de dejar la vida se siente algo. Se levantó en el acto, conscientemente preocupado por el catastrófico camino zigzagueante que abrazaba aquella obra del siglo veintiuno, olvidándose de su dolor, imaginándose tal vez a una anciana ricachona atrapada en los fantasmagóricos sueños del Alzheimer, o algún hombre de mediana edad en medio de un sorpresivo ataque cardiaco, quien regresaba de una importante junta de negocios.

Con esos pensamientos impolutos y bondadosos, corrió tras la marca de neumáticos grabado a fuego en el asfalto, ansioso ante la idea de tardarse demasiado y que una persona muriera por su penosa lentitud. El auto dio de frente contra un contenedor de basura de unas de las tantas callejuelas sucias de la avenida, en un ruido seco y abrumador; ningún sonido provenía de adentro del humeante vehículo, así que apresuró su paso, sabiendo que tal vez, debido al impacto, el alocado o agonizante conductor, o cualquiera sea el caso, estaría inconsciente.

Los vidrios polarizados de la camioneta estallaron al mismo tiempo y en lo que pareció ser llamas invisibles. Naruto solo pudo cubrirse el rostro con su antebrazo. Nervioso, pero aun determinado a avanzar y a salvar a quien sea que quedase con vida, sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias de esas acciones para si mismo. Como siempre, concentrándose en los demás, olvidándose de él.

Abrió los ojos tanto, que casi sintió que sus pómulos saludaban a las corneas y el nervio óptico le daba las buenas noches de mala gana a la quijada. No pudo llegar a la puerta del acompañante del conductor, una fuerza desconocida hacía aplastar su rostro contra el frío cemento de aquella callejuela maloliente. Era como la maldita fuerza g, pero esta malvada versión no se concentraba al centro hirviente de la tierra, esta era manipulada hacia cualquier dirección, casi con vida propia, como un telón enamorado del viejo suelo de madera que sellaba una obra teatral. El miedo subió por su medula, helándole hasta los glóbulos blancos. Un sujeto saltó por la rendija perforada del vidrio trasero y había otros dos al frente, Naruto pudo verlos tan claramente que casi deseo una caja de palomitas y una gaseosa para disfrutar de la escena, por que su rostro estaba girado y casi enterrado mejilla contra mejilla con el duro suelo, proporcionándole la primicia del año.

No habría ninguna anciana demente, tampoco algún empresario cercano a la muerte revestido en tela italiana…

El sujeto que venía de la parte trasera del vehículo pasó de él y se fue aproximando lentamente al parachoques de la camioneta, arrinconando a su presa, acercándose con pasividad y el olor fétido de la muerte.

No lo sabía con certeza, pero algo le decía, tal vez la misma voz que le aconsejó abandonar el pub momentos antes de llegar la policía; esa voz le gritaba, le suplicaba mejor dicho, que corriera, que luchara, o que huyera. Pero que hiciera algo. También le dio a entender mediante señas secas y mudas, que solo él comprendería, que de no ser así no saldría vivo de aquello.

Un estallido aun más fuerte perforó sus oídos, cortando sus fatídicos pensamientos reveladores, arrancándole un poco de conciencia, una a la que intentaba sostenerse hasta con la fuerza de su mandíbula. Resopló violentamente, frenético, y solo así logró alejar de su mente la oscuridad llana, en esos momentos, bastante atractiva, que harían de su supervivencia lo que el fuego a un trozo de plástico.

Intentó levantarse, en esfuerzos cavernícolas, para comprender que más adelante de él, a unos dos metros, había una lucha entre hombres que parecían tan grandes y de facciones tan _singulares_, que podrían parecer semi dioses imponentemente engendrados solo para crear nerviosismo entre los seres mitológicos más monstruosos y extraños. Solo uno, el que parecía ser el quid del asunto, tenía la misma complexión que él, y vestía de blanco, y a pesar de la diferencia de tamaños, parecía llevar la delantera: era ágil, casi ingrávido. Y de igual manera, todos eran malditamente atrayentes y, dentro de una línea a parte de belleza dedicada a la generosidad de trazados andróginos, sumamente hermosos.

Intentó moverse de nuevo en medio de la desesperación de golpear y besuquear al suelo en el mismo movimiento, pero el _telón_, ahora triturando también los huesos de su espalda, se negaba a abandonar el cálido cobijo de su tersa piel de brilloso bronce. Lo intentó una vez más, otra, y otra, hasta que sin previo aviso irrumpió, en lo que supuso según su alegoría, se encontraban los tras escena y los camerinos de los actores irreales.

Algo en sus venas se incendió al notar la desigualdad de condiciones en las que peleaba el hombre vestido de blanco, que fue el que le pareció, de una u otra manera más fiero, pero en su mirada había, bastante contenida, una pequeña luz indefensa_. _Sus movimientos rápidos, certeros, esa pasión la conocía_: _ese hombre luchaba por su vida_._ Si, eso era, eso lo diferenciaba del resto.

El hombre intentaba zafarse de aquellas pares de manos convertidas en garfios desdeñosos. No lo pensó dos veces. Quería luchar. La dormida sangre vikinga de su padre junto con la del más estilo samurái heredada de su hermosa y japonesa madre, a los que hay que agregar solo conocía en fotografías viejas y corroídas, ese legado revolucionaba las corrientes verdeazuladas de sus venas. Sus bellos se erizaban, su piel se afiebraba, su miembro reaccionaba, recordándole el delicioso cosquilleo del multifacético orgasmo, identificándose con ello solo en parte. Faltándole la usual potencia viril, solo recorriéndolo una energía que conocía pero que le desagradaba por la acida furia. Él aborrecía su furia por que le anulaba la sensatez, pero debe aceptar que le fue útil en sus años en las duras calles noctambulas de Nueva York, y al romperle cada uno de los huesos de la pierna a su padre adoptivo en una paliza, luego de que golpeara a la mujer que por mucho tiempo había cuidado de él. Y sin dudar, en ese momento también le serviría de ayuda.

Naruto se sintió un maldito afortunado por haber tomado minutos atrás, frente a las cegadoras luces, la decisión correcta. De otra forma él estaría sazonado y listo para llevar al basurero de la mierda suicida.

Trancó la respiración del sujeto, uno de los que tenía más cercano, con la cara interna del codo, quedando la enorme quijada enterrada en la carne tierna que las enfermeras usualmente usaban para extraer sangre. Solo tuvo un segundo para maniobrar su siguiente movimiento, viéndolo satisfactoriamente en cámara lenta, casi como si sucediera en otra era, como si cada segundo se desdoblara y él solo disfrutara desde la comodidad de su sofá con los lentes del televisor de pantalla en tercera dimensión. Regocijándose y enterrando su rodilla a la altura de la parte trasera de la entrepierna ajena, atrayendo uno de los brazos formidables, formando un arco enfermo, inmovilizando así a su atacante. Mejor dicho, a su victima.

El poder de su convicción junto con la desesperación con que los otros se lanzaban en pos del hombre de blanco, quien lo miró de repente, excitándolo tal vez sin desearlo, retándolo, como un dinosaurio quien observa a un homologo disecado en un museo; eso lo ofendió, le hizo enterrar con demasiada fuerza la rodilla, escuchando luego el tronar de huesos, en un eco, sonido característico de una fractura múltiple.

Iba a noquear al sujeto para que no molestara cuando machacara a su compañero y así poder llegar al hombre de blanco y quitarle a rodillazos esa sonrisita de sabelotodo, cuando la otra mano del hombre impacto de lleno en su estomago _Que carajos…_ se dijo mientras contraía el rostro del dolor, _ese sujeto debería de estar aullando de dolor_, Naruto supuso que habían sido asesinos muy bien entrenados.

"No estorbes, sucio humano"

Naruto se recuperó rápidamente sin prestarle atención, total, estaban en la ciudad donde cualquier _cosa rara_ era posible, y se abalanzó en contra del hombre, que a pesar de su cara estupefacta, lo recibió con la postura básica de lucha mundana. Si, sonrió Naruto, escupiendo un poco de sangre, el tipo había sido entrenado por las calles de NY, como él. Ambos chocaron de frente, puño contra puño, bastante igualados a pesar las distintas masas musculares que muchas veces, como esta, resultan tan molestas.

El rubio alzó una pierna al aire con una rapidez descomunal, dando en el pecho del sujeto, derribándolo, y en un certero golpe en la frente, haciendo que perdiera la conciencia de manera tal vez demasiado ruda.

A pesar de haber hecho semejante cosa, para salvaguardar a alguien que tal vez se había buscado todo estos problemas, no se sintió uno de los _malos_, a la final sabia que de no haberlo derribado, el otro lo haría con él, tan simple eran las reglas.

Corrió a la lucha encarnizada del fondo del callejón, no sin antes tomar de la chaqueta del gigantesco hombre en el suelo una especie de daga oscura, pero tan ligera y brillante que por un momento se distrajo con su reflejo y el corte que observó en una de sus mejillas ya marcadas. No sabia cuando se había echo eso, tal vez cuando los vidrios estallaron…

¿En que tiempos creen que están? ¿Una cuchilla? Eso era realmente extraño, y Naruto lo sabia. Él, como buen Neoyorkino, esperaba encontrarse mínimo, con una Mágnum 357, hermosa y lista para masacrar.

Tomó al hombre de la espada por sorpresa, eso se lo hizo saber el leve temblor justo antes de empuñar el filo del arma contra el níveo cuello. Lo que Naruto no se esperaba era que el tipo levantara una de sus manos, en un ángulo imposible y con uno de sus dedos limpiara la sangre de su rostro, llevándoselo a la boca, lamiendo el miembro repetidamente, dejando un tanto impactado al rubio.

Ok, él sabia de tribus urbanas adoradoras del satanás cristiano, sabia de otros que se creían seres de la noche, como este _rarito_. Pero una cosa era saber de pactos y fiestas encarnizadas, y otra era verlo y padecerlo. Si, eso lo tomó con la guardia baja.

"Ya mismo vas dejando de jugar al _chupa cabras_ y vas bajando el arma"

El otro pareció no escucharle, a pesar de sentir la fría presión de la daga tan cercana a la yugular.

"Que humano tan extraño, tuviste oportunidad de huir, y sin embargo… abrazas a la muerte"

Y Naruto, ya se estaba hartando de las clasificaciones de especies, ¿qué eran ellos entonces?, ¿extraterrestres embutidos en carnes temporales?, joder, eso sonaba cada vez más descabellado. Lo que faltaba era que saliera, del Viaje a las estrellas, el sujeto de la mascara y le dijera que era su padre. También.

"Naruto Uzumaki jamás huye, señorito Cullen" Dijo con sorna.

"Con que graciosito…"Soltó el otro sujeto mientras se daba la vuelta, perdiendo repentinamente el interés en el chico de blanco. Enfocando su único ojo ambarino en los azules del Uzumaki, llevándose el dedo índice a la boca, demostrando concentración e interés hacia ese cuerpo de bronce un tanto lejos de él.

Y Naruto podía testificar delante de un juez, o jurar ante el _New York Times_, que su corazón no habría podido tener la oportunidad de dar un latido arrítmico, cuando el otro sujeto había llegado tan cerca de donde se encontraba, por su espalda, tanto como se lo permitía su ropa, que se había convertido en una acertada línea divisora entre él y el ciclope que le respiraba en la nuca.

A partir de allí, todo se volvió más incomodo e irreal. Si es que eso era posible.

El chico de blanco, como lo había catalogado Naruto, se acercó más a ellos sin quitarle la mirada de encima al Uzumaki, que en medio del Sándwich de proporciones grotescas, respiraba acompasadamente intentando amarrar su corazón a su lugar, por que estaba a punto de salírsele por cualquier agujero que hubiera disponible. Eran dos contra dos, y en caso de que el de blanco lo abandonara, habría estofado de rubio para la cena. Si, señor.

*_Escucha con atención, mil idiota en uno. Rebánale la garganta al que tienes en frente y luego agáchate que yo me encargo del ogro-tuerto respondón. Debes ser preciso si quieres salir vivo de esto. Vamos. No hay tiempo._*

Naruto estaba seguro de que el chico de pelo negro, piel nacarada y ojos con brillos escarlata… ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Ojos rojos? Rayos, Naruto sintió que todo se le escapaba más _ligeramente_ de las manos… bueno, estaba seguro que el chico no había movido sus labios, pero aun así… aun así…

*_Estoy en tu mente… tarado_* Y Sasuke jamás había estado en una psiquis tan extraña, elocuente e infantil a la vez. Tan fresca, tan pura y benévola. Ni cuando le había dicho que atacara al hombre se habían desencadenado pensamientos mortíferos o tan siquiera de miedo. Él humano solo era fiel a lo que se proponía y lucharía contra aquello que entendía como obstáculo. Y pensar que había pensado en salvarlo, que se había acercado a salvarlo… a él, que se lo desayunaría, literalmente, de un bocado.

*_¿Quién es el tarado luego de haberte salvado el pellejo, bastardo?_*

Y Naruto no perdió detalle de la cara levemente contrariada que mantuvo el joven por solo unas decimas de segundo… No estaba seguro si era por el contenido de la replica o la replica en si. Naruto solo proyectó las palabras en su mente sin efecto secundario, pero cuando el otro le hablaba en su cerebro, pequeños golpecitos inundaban su mente… dolía, realmente dolía.

Naruto no perdió tiempo, y en medio de los gruesos muros de carne y hueso, se inclinó hacia adelante, en un intimo salto, y afincó la daga en aquel cuello lacto. Un sonido horripilante y un reguero de sangre negra se hizo de él, que a pesar de tener estomago de hierro sucumbió de rodillas ante aquella escalofriante imagen. Iría a prisión por homicidio premeditado, saldría a los 180 años, que obviamente no cumpliría, fin de su desgraciada historia. Jamás trataría de salvar a nadie.

Ja. Ni él mismo se lo creía.

El sujeto rodaba por el suelo con sus manos apoyadas fuertemente en el cuello. Era lo más grotesco que Naruto había visto, y eso que la calle dejaba ver muchas cosas, muchas. Le salía una especie de líquido oscuro y espeso de los orificios nasales y el rubio entendió que eso se debía al esfuerzo que el tipo imponía en hablar, siendo en vano los intentos.

El chico de blanco arremetió con toda su fuerza contra el muro de músculos del otro sujeto, que al ver a su compañero herido de tal magnitud, se volvió más fiero, lanzando manotazos y patadas como enfermo de psiquiátrico. El joven se descuido un poco, solo un poco y el enorme hombre, si es que lo era y ya lo dudaba, lo estampó de un certero golpe a la pared más cercana, luego lo tomó del cuello; el chico de blanco escapó por medio segundo de lo que de seguro seria un fulminante golpe a sus costillas, para luego encontrarse con una cabellera rubia que bloqueaba los golpes dirigidos a su pálida cara.

*_¿Qué haces? Es mío, idiota. ¡Aléjate!_* le dijo mentalmente, completamente fuera de sus cabales, fiero, furibundo, colérico. Dejando entrever con un simple gesto lo que sus palabras no demostraban. Naruto sintió un caballo en su mente, galopando persistentemente, triturándole con sus herraduras cada seso en su cerebro. Sin embargo lo dejo estar, le preocupaba el antifaz que él otro montaba sobre sus emociones. No era sano. Le mostraba al mundo una mentira, una que él también se creía. Naruto no había estudiado psicología por nada, un sujeto como al que estaba protegiendo era la carta suprema de su torre de curiosos naipes. El chico era fuerte, si. Persistente, temerario, mordaz, de inteligencia extraordinariamente aguda, apático; pero en el fondo, tan en el fondo que él mismo se lo negaba, era noble, considerado y hasta cierto punto, amable. ¿Qué había de malo en ser todo eso? Era algo que por supuesto no sabia. Solo se le ocurrían dos hipótesis. La primera, es que el sujeto en cuestión haya padecido verdaderas catástrofes y se hubo cerrado como esas bolsitas herméticas para refrigerar comida en la despensa. Segunda, una crianza dictadora en donde solo se hace la voluntad de uno, y todos deben acatar sin preguntar. Suponiendo eso, el joven hombre, lleva reprimiendo tanto tiempo, tantas cosas, que cualquier emoción verdaderamente fuerte lo desequilibra como ebrio haciendo maromas.

Lo que Naruto no se imaginaba, era que había dado en el blanco. Ambas veces. También entendió que aquello que trepó en un principio por su espalda, una fuerza invisible, no era más que una protección evocada de aquella mente sumamente poderosa. Nada de lo que estaba sucediendo allí podría ser visto por ojos comunes.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de la intromisión del rubio en su propia mente, y se sobresaltó por el dolor, pensando que ese era lo que padecían cuando el inundaba alguna psiquis. Sentía como si su cerebro se estuviera derritiendo a fuego lento.

Trastabilló. Ese rubio idiota lo había leído completamente. Él, en medio del enojo había proyectado, sin en verdad desearlo, algunas imágenes que usaba para tratar de calmarse cada vez que algo no salía como lo había planeado.

Sasuke jamás se imagino que una pequeña rebelión dentro de su clan, podría desencadenar una lucha tan encarnizada. Pensó, con cuidado para que el rubio no amenazara su privacidad, que en la mañana, todo había estado tan tranquilo y anormalmente silencioso. Como la estremecedora espera ante una cruel guerra. Todo había seguido tan normal y monótono como siempre, hasta que habían atacado a su madre para poder doblegarlos, a su padre, a su hermano y a él. Habían estudiado muy bien lo que iban a hacer. Sabían que ella era su punto débil y su pilar. Agradecía tener las habilidades que tenia, por que si… si la hubiesen perdido, todo se iría a la real mierda. Él había eliminado a varios hombres junto a su padre. Pero aquella docena de hombres solo deseaban acabar con el líder del clan, su hermano. Sasuke cambio de lugar con Itachi en una treta sucia, y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban conduciéndolo por la calle Atlantis, en donde dio rienda suelta a su poder, casi se llevó por en medio al rubio idiota, e hizo detener, en un aparatoso accidente, al vehículo donde lo trasladaban.

Volvió a la realidad, su mente le indicó que solo habían pasado tres segundos. Segundos que podrían cambiar el curso de una existencia entera.

Un quejido agudo inundo sus oídos. Sangre chocó contra su hombro. Aquel olor delicioso inundándole completo, adhiriéndose a él. Vida, aquel humano en medio de su muerte vibraba en vida. Era brillante, era casi… casi mágico. Por poco perdió el control de la situación, aquel néctar lo invitaba a desinhibirse.

Calma, Sasuke Se dijo así mismo, olvidando al intruso que había conseguido sin proponerse el truco para nublar sus defensas psíquicas.

También pudo observar el cuerpo sin vida del enorme individuo que anteriormente lo estaba atacando. El rubio había separado la cabeza del tronco, en un corte tan hermoso y limpio que le dieron ganas de proferir una rítmica maldición.

Él humano cayó de rodillas, soltando un suspiro tranquilo, casi relajado. Sasuke miró dentro de su mente, una luz tenue se hacia de la imagen, ningún hilo lo unía con este mundo, leyó en un pensamiento antiguo. Sintió la desdicha, la soledad que carcomía esa alma bondadosa.

*_Te pidiera que les dijeras a mis padres que los amo… pero ya se los diré yo cuando los encuentre._*

Sasuke se acercó a él y lo tomó sobre su hombro, el que tenía su fragante sangre, como si con eso se la devolvería.

*_Vaya, esto se esta demorando ¿sabias que el cerebro humano vive seis minutos luego de que el corazón se detiene? Joder. Es más o menos lo que tarda el recorrido de la sangre por todo el cuerpo…_*

Sasuke tuvo que reír ante el comentario, solo un tirón leve en la comisura de su labio. Ya le explicaría a su familia el por que llevaba una mascota humana a casa.

*_Acepta que te gusto, Sasuke… tu nombre es extraño, que novedad_* Dijo Naruto, mientras pensaba en una caricatura poniendo los ojos en blanco. Su cabeza dolía, pero eso por lo menos lo hacia mantenerse de alguna manera despierto.

¿Ni moribundo dejaba de dar lata?

*_¿Lo dice el hombre que se llama como pasta de pescado?_* No pudo evitar replicar. Tampoco pudo evitar voltear la mirada para encontrarse con aquel rostro bronce levemente apagado. No estaba desmayado, eso lo demostraba los pensamientos tan vividos que le enviaba, solo estaba tan cansado que era imposible que pestañara.

*_Ya, ya_* Dijo el rubio. Sasuke le envió una imagen del sitio a donde lo pensaba llevar, junto con lo que le esperaba, si cerraba el pacto se convertiría en un ser sin reglas, se convertiría en un bebedor de sangre.

*_¿Aceptas?_* Corto y preciso… pero sabía que eso no seria suficiente para la soledad persistente en aquellos pensamientos. Se lo pensó un momento, mientras untaba y creaba, en su photoshop mental, una imagen de él uniendo cada hilo del rubio a su propio cuerpo, en una muda promesa de permanecer siempre a su lado, como un igual. Un compañero. Se la envió al humano y volvió a preguntar.

Naruto sabia que era sincero. Demasiado sincero, realmente. ¿Qué le quedaba en el mundo _real_? Absolutamente nada. Si le iba mal, podía imaginarse que todo era parte de un mal sueño e intentar despertarse en su pequeña cama individual de su modesto departamento de soltero. Aunque con un… _compañero_ como aquel, lo dudaba. No sabía si era un seguidor de Mefistófeles y Asociados, tampoco es que le importara mucho. Solo intuía que no era completamente humano. Que coño. Era un puto vampiro.

*_Solo si dices que te gusto._*

*_Tal vez_* dijo mentalmente, mientras que asentía de manera segura con su cara, sonriendo de medio lado, sabiendo que el rubio leería la verdad.

*_Entonces al infinito y más allá, bastardo_* Oh, por Caín, su padre pondría el grito al cielo y su hermano, él de seguro lo miraría fijamente con esa calma infinita, esperando que todo sea una muy buena burla pero para nada divertida. Su madre lo adorara, de eso esta seguro.

El clan Uchiha había ganado un fiel futuro neófito. De eso él mismo se encargaría.

"Uchiha" decía en un susurro el sujeto con la garganta rebanada, estrangulado por la presión de la sangre saliendo de a borbotones de la profunda rajadura del cuello, y Sasuke que ya lo creía cenizas "Esto lo merezco por traicionar a tu clan, termina con mi vida, es tuya"

Sasuke detuvo su avance, parado sobre un delgado muro de ladrillos, con la luna llena sobre su cabeza, en una imagen sobrecogedora, "No hay traición sin confianza…" le dijo mientras seguía su camino con el rubio sobre el hombro.

El enorme vampiro herido solo pensó en lo irónico de la frase, mientras se ahogaba en sus propios fluidos, revoloteando en el aire, hecho polvo, segundos después.

**Dáliva, fin.**

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, me encantó este relato, la verdad lo escribi para un concurso, pero no se que sucedio que nadie voto por nadie. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, yo amé escribirlo.<em>

_"En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado"_

**_Pablo Neruda_**


End file.
